Hardest of Hearts
by muselicious
Summary: Eles viviam juntos sua solidão. / Sequência de drabbles. Pós-Guerra, SasuHina.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto não me pertence, tá? Ele é do Kishimoto. A música Hardest of Hearts é de Florence + The Machine.

 **Hardest of Hearts**

 **There's love in your body but you can't hold it in**

 _Há amor no seu corpo mas você não consegue contê-lo_

– Por quê? – A voz de Sasuke Uchiha ecoou na cozinha, acima do vapor quente que subia do arroz, da carne e dos legumes que estavam dispostos em tigelas de porcelana sobre a mesa.

Hinata Hyuuga levantou o olhar cristalino para ele, os dedos enroscados nos hashis, e inclinou a cabeça, confusa.

– Me refiro a isto – Ele gesticulou em direção ao almoço e a ela. Hinata achou curioso que só depois de semanas é que ele perguntasse algo.

Eles não conversavam. Ela simplesmente vinha e cozinhava para os dois. Almoçavam juntos, Sasuke a ajudava a limpar a cozinha e ela ia embora; tudo muito silenciosamente.

Hinata gostava – apesar do que dissessem, a presença do Uchiha lhe era confortável, mesmo que nada falassem entre si; e Sasuke não se incomodava – Hinata cozinhava bem e não falava de coisas inúteis.

– Quando a Guerra me tirou Neji, eu entendi que uma das piores dores que você pode sentir é perder alguém que se importava e cuidava de você. – Sasuke observou os olhos dela brilharem com ternura e melancolia para ele. Então, um sorriso pequeno surgiu nos lábios pequenos. – Ninguém deve ficar sozinho na vida, Sasuke-san.

Ele quase retribuiu o sorriso.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto não me pertence, tá? Ele é do Kishimoto. A música Hardest of Hearts é de Florence + The Machine.

 **Hardest of Hearts**

 **It pours from your eyes and spills from your skin**

 _Ele vaza dos seus olhos e escorre por sua pele_

As flores repousavam pacificamente nos braços alvos da moça enquanto ela caminhava sob o sol pálido do fim de tarde. Suas bochechas estavam quentes e molhadas e a ponta do nariz, vermelha.

Sabia que não haveria ninguém ali naquele horário, e era por isso que seus passos prosseguiam. Quando enfim seus passos cessaram, os arranjos florais foram dispostos na base do memorial de pedra e os dedos de Hinata dançaram sobre o nome de Neji ali, as vistas embaçadas de lágrimas mal reparando em mais um nome Uchiha que cravado na rocha estava. Hinata esfregou os olhos a fim de limpar a visão e tentou novamente.

 _Uchiha Itachi._

Um sorriso triste brincou em seus lábios, a satisfação agridoce de saber que finalmente Itachi fora reconhecido como a alma boa que era. Mais uma lágrima desceu. Ela não conseguia ser a ninja sem sentimentos. Ela era Hinata; a gentil Hinata; a ninja sem inimigos.

Sasuke a observava, oculto sobre uma árvore, e, de novo, não entendia. Não entendia suas lágrimas, não entendia seus sorrisos, não entendia a expressão de seus olhos ou a leveza de seu toque, intactos mesmo depois de tanto sofrimento.

Hinata, a amável. Ele poderia não se manifestar, mas ele a apreciava.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto não me pertence, tá? Ele é do Kishimoto. A música Hardest of Hearts é de Florence The Machine.

 **Hardest of Hearts**

 **Tenderest touch leaves the darkest of marks**

 _O toque mais cheio de ternura deixa a marca mais obscura_

Os olhos enluarados observaram, através da janela da residência Uchiha, a chuva descer com violência. Não conseguia se lembrar de quando ou como se dera o fato, mas agora, além de almoçar com Sasuke, Hinata também jantava.

Um suspiro baixo escapou de seus lábios delicados. Não morava perto, estava ficando tarde e o céu não dava indícios de que iria parar de desabar.

Seu olhar cristalino voltou-se para o Uchiha, sentado ao seu lado, imerso em pensamentos. Era uma figura bela e sombria, ela pensou, os dedos delicados erguendo-se e pousando no cabelo revolto do homem, causando uma pequena reação em cadeia.

A mão dele quase que instantaneamente segurou o pulso dela. O corpo dele enrijeceu-se. E o olhar dele, alerta, encontrou o dela.

Hinata tentou recolher seu braço, mas encontrou resistência.

– Fique. – Foi a única palavra que se sucedeu, os dedos longos do homem correndo pela mão e pulso alvos de Hinata antes de descerem para o colo do Uchiha novamente, e ele olhar para frente mais uma vez.

Hinata piscou. E mais uma vez. Não fosse ela uma ninja, com olhos treinados para acompanhar velocidade, creria que tinha acabado de alucinar. Então, sorriu.

– Obrigada.


	4. Chapter 4

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 30px; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important; text-align: left;"Naruto não me pertence, tá? Ele é do Kishimoto. A música Hardest of Hearts é de Florence + The Machine./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 30px; text-align: center; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"Hardest of Hearts/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 30px; text-align: center; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"And the kindest of kisses break the hardest of hearts/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 30px; text-align: center; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"E o beijo mais gentil quebra o mais duro dos corações/emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 30px; text-align: center; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 30px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"Sasuke observou a mulher com cuidado. O perfil dela era delicado, ele notou, não pela primeira vez, enquanto o olhar cristalino dela estava perdido à sua frente. Estavam sentados no quintal da casa do Uchiha após o jantar. Aquela rotina inesperada já perdurava por semanas, e ele não confessaria, mas era uma das poucas coisas que tornavam seus dias suportáveis./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 30px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"– Sasuke – A voz suave dela soou, e ela virou o rosto para ele apenas para perceber os olhos dele já sobre si. Suspirou baixinho, prosseguindo: – Saio em missão amanhã cedo. Posso ficar fora somente alguns dias, mas pode se estender até por meses./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 30px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"Dias. Meses. O Uchiha não ousou tentar entender as sensações que aquelas palavras lhe causaram, mas elas não lhe agradaram. Ele permaneceu em silêncio, o olhar dançando pelos traços femininos até ela perceber que ele não falaria nada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 30px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"Com um suspiro, Hinata se inclinou sobre ele até que pudesse sentir a respiração masculina mesclando-se à sua. Então, pressionou os lábios nos dele, em um beijo singelo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 30px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"– Até a volta. – Disse com simplicidade antes de levantar-se e sair./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 30px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"E Uchiha Sasuke prosseguiu sentado, surpreso, com os lábios formigando, sem reação, dividido entre regozijo e angústia, enquanto assistia os cabelos de Hinata balançarem atrás de si à medida que ela se afastava mais e mais./p 


End file.
